


Vanilla

by Katakatica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan had always dreamt of being swept off his feet by his alpha and warmed by him in the heart of winter. He definitely never thought of a very sweaty alpha taking him in the open - and on a way too hot summer day, too.<br/>So maybe things that are meant to happen don't always go the way as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

It was a steamingly hot summer day. Not many dared to set their foot outside: the sun was still high up in the air and the air was so thick, so warm, it was difficult to walk from one place to another, even if it only took a few minutes normal.

One little omega who went by the name _Luhan_ though was on his quest to get some ice-cream. It didn't seem like a very hard task, not when he was dressed so lightly: his favorite pair of shorts barely covered his round little butt and a the white tank-top he had chosen to wear left very little to alphas' imaginations.

He had managed to get through the town like this many times before, even without sweating. But this one day was very different: by the time he reached his favorite ice cream shop he was a mess. Each little drop of sweat that trickled down his pale neck caused his white top to stick to his skin even more: he felt somewhat disgusting.

Luhan made a face as he glanced at his reflection in the glass windows of the shop before quickly stepping inside. He nearly moaned as the cool air hit his sensitive skin: at least the place had air-conditioning. It was a huge relief.

The shop was nothing out of the ordinary. Two of the walls were a vibrant pink while the rest were pale greens. The small round tables that were surrounded by modern-looking chairs were either of those colors, too. If there was something that really stood out was maybe the decoration: large plastic ice-cream cones adorned the tables, and paintings of many different desserts were hung on the walls. The carpets were similar, but a lot simpler.

Luhan absolutely loved coming here. Maybe it was because of the warm aura the place gave off, maybe it was because of the nice service.

Or maybe, it was merely because this little shop had the best ice-cream in time.

He made his way to the counter as quick as he could, feeling very grateful that there were only a few people in front of him.

When it was his turn finally, he greeted the cashier with a small grin. He had been coming here for a few years now and most of the time, cute little omegas like him would be serving him. Now though, it was someone else.

An alpha with eyes as dark as the night sky and thin lips curled into a dangerous smirk. His skin was slightly sun-kissed and his stare: dangerous.

Luhan gulped, feeling the much taller's male intense gaze on him. It seemed like it was not only him who was checking the alpha out: the other seemed quite interested in him, too.

That was nothing unusual: Luhan had always been regarded as a beauty even amongst his kin of ever-so-stunning little creatures. His hair was a soft blond at the very moment and his eyes were a light brown. His skin was as pale as ever - for him it was very hard to get a proper tan. He also had a very desirable figure and he knew it well: he had curves in all the right places and he was not as sickly thin as some other omegas could be. He looked..just right.

"So, what would you like today?" the alpha asked raising an eyebrow when Luhan didn't reply for moments.

He was completely mesmerized by the man that stood in front of him. It was odd provided that he had never felt attracted to any of the dominants he had met before. This guy though made his heart race and his cheeks flush a very vivid crimson. He finally snapped out of his daze as the guy cleared his throat to gain his attention."You.." he said without thinking, eyes widening as he realized what he had just said."I mean...what do you recommend for such a hot day?''

The alpha's eyes glimmered with amusement as he glanced at the menu for a moment before smirking lightly."Lemon may satisfy you." he said."But I personally prefer vanilla..." he said and Luhan could have sworn that the way the alluring stranger talked nearly made him tremble. "Anyway, whatever you order will cool you down at least a little."

Luhan took a deep breath to calm himself: he was still sweating but he was quite sure that it was not because of the heat by then. He felt so odd, too hot even as the cold air was blown directly at him. He nearly choked on thin air as he tried to form coherent sentences in his mind, ones that he could say without making a fool of himself."I would like a scoop of lemon and a scoop of orange, then. Vanilla's not for me."

The alpha's smirk only grew as he got to prepare the omega's order. His eyes were on Luhan as he handed him his cone, purposefully brushing their fingers together.

At that moment, Luhan felt like his entire world had turned upside down. A wave of very intense heat crept into his stomach, causing him to tremble lightly. It was nearly painful: maybe because he had never experienced something like this before. He let out a low whine, eyes falling shut when he felt long fingers grasp his chin.

"Someone is very very eager, eh?" the alpha asked with a small snicker."Sit down and wait for me. Eat your ice-cream. Don't you dare move and do not touch yourself under any circumstances. Do you understand me?"

Luhan nodded dumbly, paying for his treat before waddling to one of the empty tables. He could feel something hot run down his thighs. He felt so ready to be filled up _down there_ and he only noticed that little fact as he sat down.

He was in heat.

It had been triggered by the alpha. It meant only one thing: they were mates.

Luhan's mind was too hazy for him to actually realise just what that exactly meant. He kept squirming on his seat, taking tiny spoonfuls of his ice-cream. A melted droplet found its way down his chin, sliding down his exposed, sweaty skin by ease. He let out a sigh of relief: it felt so good to cool down just a little.

Without knowing, he was allowing more and more ice-cream to drip down on his heated skin, not even caring about how messy he was getting. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that it could cause him trouble later, but he just did not care.

Eyes slipping shut, he let a small moan of pleasure escape his full, red lips.

And then, a hand was clutching his tiny wrist. The touch was rough and unfamiliar: it belonged to an alpha he had never met before. He was definitely good-looking, but not quite as handsome as the server from before. His gaze held danger and lust, dark eyes never leaving messy little body.

"Seems like someone is in need of some help, eh?" he purred lowly, voice dark and deep. Warm fingers caressed flushed skin as he took hold of Luhan's face before leaning in: he was getting closer and closer by the moment.

And then, he was being dragged away. A dangerous snarl bounced off the walls of the little shop and many of the customers turned to look at Luhan, obviously curious of just what was going on.

The alpha from just a few minutes before was staring there,looking absolutely livid."How dare you lay your filthy hands on my omega, mutt?" he snarled out.

Luhan gulped, pressing himself more into his seat as if that would help him disappear. He felt so tiny, and so shameful.

"Oh, so you are his mate. He stinks of heat, kid. Take care of him before I jump him!" the threat caused Luhan to tremble: the heat was growing worse and worse in his stomach, waves of need and lust and desire were saking him every single moment. He let out needy whines, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

God, he felt like some whore.

"Don't even think of going near him again, asshole." Luhan heard _his_ alpha say. The possessiveness that radiated from the deep voice caused him to let squirm once more. More and more slick rushed down his legs. His jeans were completely soaked now.

"Oh, I will not." muttered the other, rolling his eyes lightly."Well, as long as you keep your omega in check, that is. If he were to wander off alone again, well, we'll see." and he was walking away without waiting for an answer.

Luhan let out tiny whimpers once more, the aches he felt growing worse. He was very hard by that one moment and he knew well that only his alpha's actions would ever help him get rid of it. And yet, one of his hands was already fondling his very noticeable pulse. All of his shame had flown out the window by then: he did not even care about how they were still in public.

"You are making me want to forget that there are people here," purred his alpha with a smirk, finally lying his still-cool hands on the boy's cheeks."The storage room is all ours though, babe. But you will have to be punished!" his voice was barely above a whispered and yet Luhan could hear every single word clearly. He tilted his head to the side, not quite understand what he had done wrong.

After all, he had stayed put and...

Oh yeah. His hand was still carelessly poking at his dick through his clothes. It was not even helping him and now it seemed like the simple little action had gotten him in trouble. He was shameless enough to not stop as he peeked at his mate through his long lashes, faux-innocence in his gaze."I have done nothing wrong, mate..." he moaned out, his soft voice barely audible.

"Oh, I can see that." and before long Luhan was being snatched up by muscled arms and tossed over his mate's shoulders carelessly. He squirmed a little, feeling even hotter as he buried his nose in the alpha's chest."My name is Sehun, naughty little omega. Remember it well because you will be screaming it soon."

Oddly enough, he walked to the shop's door instead of going to the storage room as he had promised."We are closing a little early today, guys." he told the customers who still lingered in the area, their attention focused solely on him and his omega."So I have to ask you to leave now." A little omega girl - barely on the brink of her teen years stood there for longer than the others, her eyes wide and gleaming. Sehun did not seem to like it as he stomped towards her, voice merely a growl." _Get out!"_

She scurried out without a word, shutting the door behind herself so hard Luhan was nearly sure that it would break. He stirred slightly, growing more and more uncomfortable on his mate's shoulders."Put me down, I can walk..." he whispered weakly, chest raising and falling rapidly.

"Oh, you won't be able to walk soon!" Sehun tugged the tablecloth off one of the tables, chuckling to himself as the glasses that had been on it fell and shattered on the floor. He lay his mate down on his stomach before tugging his jeans down."Your punishment is starting now, sweet little mate!" he purred into the boy's ear.

"M..mate...just have me.." Luhan felt very uncomfortable in that position. Even if it was only him and Sehun there, he felt like there were thousands of eyes staring at him. He let out a small whine, tensing up completely when his soaked boxers were removed.

"Someone is very ready for me," Sehun smirked lightly before slapping the boy's bare ass. Luhan let out a scream of pain: it did not hurt so much but it had been so sudden... He definitely had not expected that to happen. Another smack across his bottom and he was squirming around. He was too sensitive at that moment."seems like you will think twice before acting naughty again, won't you?" two more hits came, causing the omega to whine and beg for them to end. He knew well that they were nowhere near as hard as he felt them to be, but that did not mean that they did not hurt at the very moment.

"I...I promise to be very good..." he squeaked out, letting out a sigh of relief as the hands that had smacked his perky ass before were now gently fondling it, brushing away the last pangs of pain.

"Good boy," the alpha chuckled lightly. He picked his mate up once more, making sure to be very careful with him."next time, do not touch yourself without me telling you to! It only makes things worse, anyway."

Just some time later Luhan was lying on the cold floor of the strorage room, his naked body cooling down quickly. He felt so much better at the very moment: the icy touch of the tiles helped his mind clear out a little. And suddenly, something even colder was dripping onto his his chest.

The omega slowly let his eyes flutter open as he glanced at his mate smirking down at him. Sehun was holding a couple of ice-cubes in his hands."Like it?" he asked.

"It's so good.." Luhan gasped out, mewling when more and more droplets of nearly frozen water fell on his skin."Please, mate... chase all of my heat away!" he was pleading suddenly, hazy gaze filled with desire.

"Oh, I will. Do you think that it's only hard for you, little omega?" Sehun smirked lightly as he bent down to finally push their lips together. The kiss was very sloppy and just as needy, tongues tangled and teeth clashed."Now, tell me your name and I will reward you..."

"L..luhan. I am Luhan!" the omega gasped out as he felt sharp teeth sink into his neck. Sehun sucked on the pale skin roughly, painting it red. He was marking Luhan as his, and the omega was quite proud of that fact.

Even with his heat burning in his veins, he felt very content at the very moment. Finally, he had a mate, one that would always be by his side.

"My Luhan. My omega. Mine mine mine..." Sehun whispered against the smaller's neck as he nibbled on it lightly before nuzzling it, almost as if he was just a mere puppy. Luhan let out a need whine, feeling hotter than ever.

"Oh god," he whimpered out."P..please mate...take me quickly, I am begging you. I am ready. Please please please..." he was restlessly clawing at Sehun's clothing, not quite caring about how it looked somewhat expensive. He finally managed to rip away most of the taller's shirt and then his shorts, gulping as his eyes fell on the very impressive bulge his only by his underwear."Mate, please take me.." he whispered again.

"My impatient little mate..." Sehun cooed into his ear before biting down on it, hard. He chuckled as Luhan whined lightly, more from sudden pleasure than pain. He removed the last piece of clothing that had covered him and bent down to lick at the omega's chest lightly. He was enjoying the taste of the salty flesh, but the sounds Luhan gave out were what set him off.

He was so fucking hot like that, sprawled out and ready for his mate. It took all of Sehun's self-restraint to not just pound into him carelessly.

He twirled perky little nipples between his fingers as his free hand finally wondered down to the boy's slick hole. He grinned slightly, poking it in a very teasing manner."Oh my, you are so wet for me, my little omega. You little slut. You will only ever do this for me, right? No one else will touch you. You are mine. Only."

Luhan was breathing heavily as he tried to push himself more onto his mate's finger, finally letting out a sigh of relief as the finger slipped into him by ease. He panted for air, eyes half-shut.

Sehun swallowed, his eyes falling on his little mate. Luhan was definitely one of a kind, and even in his heat, he was beautiful. He had never seen such a gorgeous creature in heat yet. The fact that it was his mate made his chest swell with pride.

It took only minutes for him to make sure that Luhan was stretched properly. He didn't take too muvh time on purpose: his initial plan had been to make his mate come only by his knot. By that moment thought, the little thing had cummed once already, just from the way his mate's long fingers moved inside him.

He was such a sensitive little thing.

Sehun smirked to himself before finally removing his fingers, licking them dry with a grin."Hmm, my little Luhannie tastes so fucking good." he chuckled lightly.

With hurried movements he aligned himself in front of the omega's puckering entrance, hovering over him.

And then, he pushed in with a groan.

Luhan moaned in absolute pleasure, seeing white just from being so full. His tiny hands found their way up his mate's back and he started scratching lightly, not caring about the hisses of slight pain he heard.

"M..mate..move.." he pleaded weakly, chest heaving with each breath he took. His head was spinning with lust and pleasure and want and need and all he wanted to be finally fucked into oblivion.

And Sehun did, pulling out almost completely before pounding back into the omega. His thrusts were quick and accurate: he had found the little one's sweet spot within just mere minutes. It was so easy to make him scream. Sehun absolutely loved it. Before long his knot was swelling and Luhan was whimpering: he had not expected it to happen, after all.

"T..too big..take it out.." he whimpered in pain. And yet, he kept on pulling Sehun down with his shaky hands, struggling to tug him even closer, to make their bodies press against each other's even more. And then they were cumming in absolute synchronization, not much later falling limp on the hard floor.

Sehun turned a little so he was not crushing his little omega. His knot was binding the two of them together still."My mate..." he whispered as, for once very tenderly, he kissed the omega whose eyes were falling shut again. He was clearly very exhausted: it was just an adorable sight.

"I...totally did not expect this.." the boy muttered after minutes of silence."M..my friends..their firsts were...sweet and gentle..." he mumbled, panting hard.

"Well...you said you are not a fan of vanilla." Sehun turned to kiss him once more before they fell asleep.

So maybe it was not only Luhan would was going to be sore when he woke up.

  
 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> An old oneshot of mine :D If anyone pays attention, I may post the sequel...but it's not happy :D


End file.
